Danza de Espadas
by XxQueenCandyxX
Summary: El peor dolor no es el golpe de una espada, o el sentir como poco a poco empiezas a dejar de respirar, ni como sientes que tu corazón late dolorosamente...El peor dolor es saber que pudiste haber evitado que la única persona que amas sufriera y aun así no lo hiciste, llevar la carga de ser responsable de la desgracia de la única persona que alguna vez había confiado en ti...


¡Holiii! n3n Muy buenas para todos los que estén leyendo este pequeñito One-Shot que hice para participar en un concurso de una pagina de facebook(al final no anunciaron ganadores y fingieron demencia,me siento muy ofendida -n-) pero que me termino gustando mucho.

También me gustaría anunciar para todos los que leen mis otras 2 historias que ambas estarán en hiatus por un tiempo indefinido(Probablemente 3 meses). Esto debido a que me he quedado sin celular,y por lo tanto no puedo escribir...(Podria escribir en el pc,pero no me inspiro para nada cuando estoy en el...Realmente no se si llegue a actualizar alguno durante este tiempo)

Es algo que me duele mucho pero bueno, no se puede hacer mas...

Sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo.

* * *

El agua caía desde el cielo estrepitosamente,el viento soplaba sin mostrar un misero ápice de clemencia. El cielo oscuro y sombrío, sin el menor rastro de estrella alguna, solo la tenue luz de una luna creciente adornaba el gran manto celestial, dando apenas un tenue brillo que iluminaba a las pequeñas pero fuertes gotas de agua que caían sobre nosotras.

La noche mostraba un claro reflejo de lo que sentía en ese momento. Mire exhausta a la figura a solo un par de metros frente a mi, se mostraba tan agotada como yo. Era lógico, después de tantas horas en una batalla que parecía no tener final.

Sorpresivamente se volvió a lanzar contra mía, lo único que podía hacer era bloquear sus ataques, no quería hacerle daño, sabia que no era ella en ese momento.

Durante unos segundos mire fijamente a sus ojos, mostraban una furia que no había visto jamas, ni en la peor de mis batallas había llegado a ver una mirada como esa..Pero al mismo tiempo vi como sus lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos,confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia.

Con un rápido movimiento de espada conseguí apartarla, no quería ni pensaba dañara...Solo me quedaba esperar a que ella se agotara o dar un paso en falso y que ella acabase por fin con mi existencia.

Si solo hubiese decidido seguir huyendo todo seria mas fácil.

* * *

 _Miedo, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era un profundo miedo embriagando hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, por primera vez en mi vida sabia lo que era, pero ya estaba decidida, debía pagar por mis crímenes y nada me haría cambiar de opinión._

 _-Señorita,pase por aquí-Fue lo único que me dijo el guardia al llegar al tempo donde la líder del ejercito jonio se ocupaba de sus labores usuales._

 _Una gran puerta se abrió frente a mi, camine lentamente, tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración, el guardia que me escoltaba no paraba de verme con cierta ira, aunque no lo culpo, en su situación yo haría incluso cosas peores._

 _Abrió una puerta mas pequeña que la anterior,pero igual de ornamentada. Apenas entre sentí como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi,respire hondo y trate de guardar la compostura aunque fuera difícil. Al alzar mi mirada pude verla a ella, con una mirada tan apacible y una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

 _Camine lentamente hacia su inmenso escritorio y me senté justo en la silla de en frente._

 _-Dígame,¿Cual es su nombre? Y mucho mas importante...¿Por que exige hablar conmigo con tanto ímpetu?-Su voz era pausada y serena, aun me costaba un poco creer que había hecho todo lo que se predicaba respecto a sus hazañas._

 _-Mi nombre es Riven- Hice una pequeña pausa para reunir todo el valor que poseía antes de proseguir-Y quiero implorar que se le de justicia a su pueblo-_

* * *

Otra daga paso justo en frente de mis ojos, las hojas de las espadas danzaban con el viento con total gracia y maestría, buscando dar un golpe rápido y certero que acabase con mi vida. Trataba de moverme y desviar sus ataques como lo había conseguido otras veces en el pasado,aunque cada vez era mas complicado. Empezaba a cansarme,y cansarme significaba perder velocidad y movilidad, sabia que trataría de aprovecharlo,le seria mucho mas sencillo por el vinculo que posee con su arma. No la llamaban la voluntad de las hojas por nada.

* * *

 _No entendía como había acabado aquí, no se si seria por su gran corazón, su compasión, piedad o solo es asi con todos, después de implorar callar la sed de venganza de su pueblo,ella decidió darme una segunda oportunidad._

 _Dijo que todos teníamos una oportunidad para redimirnos si de verdad lo deseábamos de corazón._

 _No podía entender en ese momento que de verdad me dejara vivir, y menos aun que ahora estemos luchando a puño limpio contra ella por mera diversión._

 _Era bastante buena,no lo puedo negar,a pesar de que era predecible y sus golpes no eran tan rápidos, aunque si eran bastante fuertes, lo suficiente como para que un golpe bien dado pueda dejar inconsciente a una persona promedio._

 _Lanzo un golpe directo a mi estomago,el cual desvié con suma facilidad. Algo irritada por no poder asestar ningún golpe, lanzo una patada por mero instinto. La conseguí parar a tiempo, ya algo cansada de jugar con ella solo opte por jalar su pierna haciendo que se desestabilizara y cayera al suelo._

 _-¿Estas bien?-Dije secamente ofreciéndole mi mano. Irelia la tomo con delicadeza, por lo general su tacto siempre era suave._

 _-Si,aunque me dolió un poco-Dijo con una pequeña risa infantil._

 _-Definitivamente eres mucho mejor con la espada- le dije en un claro tono de broma tratando de hacerla enfadar,fracasando rotundamente._

 _-Creo que tienes razón-Continuo riendo,aunque esta vez acercándose mucho mas a mi, atrapándome entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo._

* * *

Es difícil pelear contra la persona que mas amas, pero es mas difícil aun cuando vez que esa persona no ve en ti mas que desprecio,odio y dolor. Mas que los distintos cortes que mi cuerpo poseía de los cuales ella era la clara culpable,aun mas que el cansancio físico y sentir como mis músculos se desgarran a cada pesado movimiento que doy para retrasar mi final unos miseros segundos,mas que todo eso sentía sus ojos posarse sobre mi, su mirada llena de ira y dolor era lo que mas me pesaba, el ser la culpable de que ella haya dejado de ser esa persona dulce y amable por mi culpa, que haya tenido que renunciar a todo lo que era, el que haya perdido a su hermano...Todo era mi culpa, y no podía hacer nada para devolverle todo lo que le había arrebatado. Era esto lo que de verdad me motivaba a a querer dejar de luchar, a detenerme, esperando que esto devolviera la paz a su corazón.

* * *

 _-Por favor,dime que no es verdad...-Por primera vez la vi llorar, vi como se rompía lentamente a pedazos, tratando de darse consuelo a si misma envolviéndose en sus propios brazos._

 _-Yo lo hice...-No podía seguir ocultándolo,era necesario que ella supiera la verdad-Yo fui quien mato a Zelos- Confesé al fin, no podía seguir engañándola, no lo merecía._

 _-¿Por que lo hiciste?¡¿y por que me lo ocultaste?!- Empezaba a impacientarse,alzo la voz por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos._

 _-Era mi deber...Te dije que debía hacer cosas horribles-Dije lentamente, no tenia valor ni para mirarla a los ojos en este momento-Y no sabia que era tu hermano...Apenas lo descubrí quise contártelo,pero jamas encontré el valor para decírtelo-_ Confesé _apenada._

 _-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto...-Fue lo único que pudo decir, apenas podía ver sus ojos,la expresión en su rostro seria algo que jamas podría olvidar..._

* * *

El peor dolor no es el golpe de una espada, o el sentir como poco a poco empiezas a dejar de respirar, ni como sientes que tu corazón late dolorosamente...El peor dolor es saber que pudiste haber evitado que la única persona que amas sufriera y aun así no lo hiciste, llevar la carga de ser responsable de la desgracia de la única persona que me ha ayudado en mi vida.

De pronto,casi sin pensarlo,mi cuerpo dejo de responder, decidí terminar con todo esto de una vez, no quería seguir prologando una lucha que no iría a ningún lado, ni tampoco su dolor.

Me quede paralizada y paso lo inevitable, una rápida daga atravesó limpiamente mi abdomen, mi rostro se desfiguro levemente y mis manos fueron a parar allí instintivamente. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar hasta que pocos segundos después colapso,provocando que cayese dolorosamente sobre mis propias rodillas.

Baje lentamente la cabeza,pude ver mis manos manchadas de mi propia sangre y como poco a poco el sabor metálico de la sangre llegaba a mi boca. Ya empezaba a perder la noción de mis sentidos, no podía distinguir del todo aquellos sonidos de mi entorno que me estuvieron arrullando durante toda la batalla.

Deje que mi cuerpo cayese pesadamente en el pasto,estaba tranquila, si con esto ella conseguía la paz que tanto anhelaba estaba satisfecha.

Me pareció escucharla gritar, aunque creo que seria mas algún tipo de delirio al ver cerca mi fin.

Pero sorpresivamente la encontré frente a mi con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazándome con fuerza.

Siempre se me hacia difícil saber que quería de verdad, aunque ya no importaba,ya estaba hecho y no tendría vuelta atrás.

Ella gritaba desesperada, aunque no llegue a descifrar ni una sola de las palabras que sus labios pronunciaban.

Seria la ultima vez que vería esos hermosos ojos, era una verdadera pena que estuvieran empapados de lagrimas.

Poco a poco la poca fuerza que tenia termino por irse de mi, los ojos me empezaban a pesar,en mi pecho ya no sentía mi corazón bombear con fuerza a causa de la adrenalina, ya no sentía nada,absolutamente nada.

Nunca quise que todo esto acabase así, pero no había otra forma de terminar lo que yo misma había comenzado.

* * *

Por cierto...Para los que leen "Una nueva luna" no estará de mas saber que todo esto pasa en algún punto de la historia...¿Pasado, Presente o Futuro? Eso no se los pienso decir...Los amo :3


End file.
